


To Be Yours

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Just A Touch [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: It's the last show on their world tour and Luke is happy that when everything is over, he can take his boyfriend home with him for some time to rest and relax.But right now, Luke's only focus is said boyfriend that is walking around without a shirt on and a pair of way too skinny, skinny jeans.OrLuke fucks Ashton in the bathroom an hour before the final show on their current world tour.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh
Series: Just A Touch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862008
Kudos: 20





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of this thing because now I'm writing Lashton and I can't stop???
> 
> Unedited as usual but I have looked over this more than the other parts so I think its a bit edited....?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and if you have requests, I'll take those too! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When the alarm goes off on the last day on tour, Luke can’t help but feel the jitters start.

It’s not because of nerves; although, he supposes he still gets nervous. Even if it’s been over ten years since they first played a show together.

No. Luke is nervous because he gets to go home. And he gets to take Ashton home with him.

In the last six months of touring nonstop to make up for lost time, Luke has grown even more accustomed to being in the same space as Ashton. They shared everything while on tour; food, Luke’s bunk, and sometimes, when the time called for emergency measures, their wardrobes 

But he knows that’s its the same for all of them.

But Luke also knows that things are going to change when they get off the road for the last time this tour. They are all going to take some time off to rest and get ready to record their next album, which Luke already thinks is almost complete (Minus the actual recorded tracks.) Michael and Crystal are going to go back to their home and spend time just being them. Calum is taking JJ someplace special (Luke already knows he plans on asking her to marry him but don’t tell JJ knows already.) And Luke and Ashton are going to both go home to Luke’s house in the hills.

They had talked it through shortly before the halfway mark of the tour and Ashton all but begged to let Luke take him home. 

There may or may not have been hot sex after Ashton said that but that’s a story for another time.

Now, the six friends sat on the seating spaces in the bus just talking. 

They were sharing their favorite memories from the tour, JJ writing down every word they shared in an old journal she never failed to carry with her.

Luke let his head fall back as he let out a belly busting laugh at Calum’s story of the fans who tried getting him strip for them. (Calum would like to point out that he only strips for one woman and her name is JJ.)

“Did they seriously try that mate?” Michael laughed just as loud as Luke and tightened his hold on Crystal as she tried not to burst into a fit of giggles at Calum’s wild story.

“They really did,” Cal grins widely because it’s honest to god the funniest story he’s had to share with the guys in a long time. “Tried to get me out my clothes and then tried to get me to watch them strip. It makes me laugh because of how ridiculous some fans still can be.” His arm wraps around JJ who just looks distraught over the whole story, a small pout playing on her lips.

Calum pretends not to notice, and when Michael starts a long winded story about meeting some fans while the band had been in Japan, he leans over and kisses her temple.

Luke can hear him whisper “Never wanna strip for anyone else but you. Never wanna see anybody else but you. I love you….” And he stops listening after that because it’s their moment to share and not Luke’s.

“So, I got some free hugs and chocolate and that was all I needed from our fans….” He started joining the conversation again near the end of Mikey’s story. He finds himself smiling softly at the older men around them. 

They have come a long way from being the pop punk band they always tried so hard to be. Michael is married, the first of them to “man up” and ask his longterm girlfriend to marry him. His hair has stayed its natural blonde for such a long time now that Luke sometimes forgets how much the older man used to die his hair. He walks with a newfound respect and Luke is proud of him for finding it.

Calum has opened up a lot. After a brief moment of hair dye himself, he’s settled back into his dark curls that he knows JJ loves. He’s gone back to his band tees and ripped jeans, giving him just the right amount of confidence in his steps that he never truly had before. He’s more open now, talking freely in interviews where he once was quiet in. He even has a tattoo dancing just below the collar of his shirt in honor of his girlfriend that he still hasn’t let her see. He’s grown out of the quiet shell he once had.

JJ, although Luke hasn’t known her as long as the others has changed so much as well. Gone is the scared girl that they met in that coffee shop nearly two years before. In her place stood a woman who isn’t afraid to speak her mind, or defend “her boys and her girl” from anything that she’s sees as harmful. Her eyes shine when she smiles, a smile that actually reaches her ears when it only was a dull mindless motion before.

Crystal has grown out of her vivid self and turned into a more mature woman, only speaking her mind when she sees reason to. She has kept her blonde hair and wide smile. Her eyes have become more kind and less alluring and she even seems to be calming down in her parrying ways. She has even managed to fall more in love with Michael than anyone ever thought was possible.

But Luke knows that Ash has changed the most out of their group. Luke’s boyfriend (Man does he still love hearing himself say those words, loves hearing Ash say them more…) has grown even more accustomed to himself. Being the oldest somehow always made him the most mature one in the band but there is something different about the way he carries himself now. His dark hair and broad shoulders now hold power behind them in a way Luke doesn’t quite understand. Ashton manages to look equal parts intimidating and soft in every right way possible and Luke loves it. 

Ash even manages to hold the most pride in their music. Whenever they finish a project they worked for months on, Ash is always the first to step back and smile widely at the thing they created. He holds pride in what they do and he holds even more pride because of how much the fans always seem to love it.

A head falling onto Luke’s broad shoulder drags him back to reality as Ash places a small kiss in the crook of his neck.

There’s a large grins stretching across his lips when he meets Luke’s steady gaze.

“What were you thinking about Lu?” He asks, not with a concerned tone but rather a curious one, quirking his left eyebrow up in questioning.

“Us. You, me, JJ, Calum, Mikey, Crystal….” He slowly whispers back as he leans into Ashton. “About how we’ve all changed but everything still feels the same.”

Because, even though everything has changed for them, Luke feels the same bundle of nerves before every show they play. He knows Ash still drinks green tea before every show while Michael has a beer. He know Calum will stay quiet but only because he listens. He knows Crystal will speak her mind when she deems it necessary. And he know JJ will look out for them before herself. He knows that while all of them are changing, their dynamic will remain the same.

“Thinking about taking me home…” Ashton lets the question trail off before he finishes, his soft lips grazing the shell of Luke’s ear.

Luke has to hold his moan of want in.

“Been wanting you to take me home for years, “Ash kissed his ear lightly. “Wanted you before I even knew what we were going to be, before we even were something…”

Luke send him a small glare as he shifts to hide the bulge in his jeans just by Ashton’s words.

“Ash…stop or so help me….” Luke hisses out the words to his boyfriend before he grips tightly to the fabric of his own jeans to stop from doing something incredibly stupid. Or something overly sexual, he’s really not to sure which is worse at this point.

Ash just smirks before his attention is pulled to JJ who is giving the two men a raised eyebrow as if to say ‘are you seriously doing this now?’ 

Luke just grins and laces his fingers with Ashton’s as he finally calms down his body enough to relax into the seat and wait for their arrival at the next venue.

——

There is an hour until the show and Luke is having…. issues.

And it of course is all Ashton’s fault.

His boyfriend can’t do anything normally and has taken to walking around backstage in nothing but his tight-as-hell skinny jeans black boot. No shirt and that’s the problem Luke is having with this whole ordeal. Not that his boyfriend is walking around shirtless looking hot as all hell; but rather, the fact Luke can’t do anything to fix his hard cock.

Not here anyways.

But five minutes later he can’t hold it and yanks on Ashton’s arms as he drags the older male to the nearest bathroom, checking that it’s empty before shoving Ash inside and locking the door.

The older male is shoved against the locked door before he has to question Luke and there’s a pair of soft lips pressing against his neck in harsh desperation, leaving a few dark purple bruises that Ashton always complains about having to cover later.

“Luke….” He bites out a moan when Luke latches onto his collar bone and sucks harshly. “Please…”

Luke smirks against his neck and slowly pulls away to admire his work and brings his eyes up to meet Ashton’s

“Please what baby?” He’s smirking at how wrecked the other man is just from him marking his neck.

“Please fuck me,” Ashton lets out a whine and Luke bring their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

“Such an impatient little thing…” he teases as leaves kisses along Ashton’s jaw, back down to his neck. “Gets too prance around half naked for half an hour and wants to get fucked in a bathroom an hour before our show….”

Luke knows he can rile Ash up just like this so he keeps talking. “Always ready for me…” 

His fingers reach up and tangle themselves in the dark locks of Ashton’s hair and bring their mouths together in a passion-heavy kiss.

“Please Luke, fuck me please.” Ashton is not above begging and Luke knows he is more than ready for this.

“Turn around Ash. Palms flat on the wall, legs spread for me baby,” he whispers into his boyfriend’s ear before pulling away just enough for Ashton to move into Luke’s demanded position. 

When he’s settled correctly, Luke plasters himself over Ashton’s back and ruts his hips into the curve of Ashton’s ass.

“Feel that Ash?” He bites of the shell of Ashton’s ear. “ Feel how hard you made me by walking around with no shirt on? Feel how hard I got because of you? Only for you?”

He kisses the Condor tattoo on Ashton’s neck and ruts into his ass again.

“Only for me…” Ash lets out a breathy moan and buried his head into the apex of his arm.

Luke reaches around Ashton’s waist to grip his bulge in his left hand tightly, pulling the shell of Ashton’s ear between his teeth and nibbling.

Ash’s hips buck forward at the contact and he lets out a low moan at the pleasure the friction gives him. “Fuck Lu. Please.”

Luke bites down a little harder on Ashton earlobe, telling him without words to be patient.

Ashton just let out a whine when Luke pulls his hand away a moment later.

Luke bring both his hands to the front of Ashton’s jeans before he begins to undo the button and drag the zipper down just enough so he can tug Ashton’s skin tight jeans down his muscular legs. (He will admit it’s always such a hard thing to do but he enjoys the outcome very much.)

Once Ash’s jeans are down far enough for Luke to have access, along with his tight boxers, the younger man drops to his knees behind his boyfriend.

His hands find their way to the cheeks of Ashton’s ass and slowly, teasing the older man as much as he can. pulls the globes of flesh apart. He lets out a puff of air and watches as the hole seems to wink at him in invitation.

“Is this what you want baby? For me to eat you out before we go on stage?” Luke doesn’t wait for a response from Ashton before he dives forward and licks a strip over the small pink hole. “Want everyone to know how good I make you feel?”

Ashton pushes his ass back towards Luke when he pulls away from him and lets out another whine.

“Use your words Ash. Need to know what you want…” Luke all but whispers his demand.

Ashton’s breath is airy when when speaks. “Want you to eat me out Lu. Please eat me out. Need to be eaten out…”

Without needing to be told twice, Luke dives back in and licks several rough strips over Ashton’s hole before digging his fingers into the flesh and pulling the older man’s hips back away from the wall. 

He takes a moment before he begin working his tongue into the tight ring of muscle and repeats the action several more times, working the older man open slowly.

The whimpers above him slowly turn into moans that get louder with every press of Luke’s tongue inside his hole and Luke can feel himself earned in his own jeans. He know that he is the only one who can make Ashton feel this good, and it turns him on to know that.

“Fuck Luke, more. Want more, need more. Can I please have more?” Ashton begs, his hips pushing back and fucking himself on Luke’s tongue. 

The younger boy hums, sending the vibrations up Ashton’s spine at the noise.

Luke removes his mouth from his boyfriend, causing the older man to whine at the loss. “What do you want babe? What is ‘more?’” Luke teases a finger at the entrance of Ashton’s hole as he slowly gets to his feet behind his boyfriend.

“Wanna ride you. Wanna feel you deep…” Ashton looks pleadingly over his shoulder at Luke, his hazel eyes dark with desire.

“Wanna ride me here? In a bathroom forty five minutes before we go on stage and see our fans? Want them to know who you just fucked before seeing them?” Luke voice was a low growl as he pushes the first finger into Ashton’s tight hole.

The man against the wall moaned and buried his head into his arms again.

“Yes. Want them to know I belong to you. That only you make me feel this good.” He pushes his hips back again to take more of Luke’s finger, effectively fucking himself. 

Luke grins before adding a second finger beside the first. 

He spread them slowly, scissoring every which way to open up Ashton as quickly as possible. 

When he feels like he’s stretched Ashton enough, he curls his fingers up into the older man’s prostate. Luke pats the small bundle of nerves and watches as Ashton tosses his head back and lets out a loud moan.

“Lu. Right there. Please right there…” His hair has begun to get damp with sweat and Luke thinks it makes him look even hotter than he already looks.

He satisfies Ashton’s request and curls his finger into his prostate again, before scissoring them one more time. He pulls out so just the tips are still in Ashton and pushes three fingers back inside.

“Look at you baby. Taking my fingers without any lube, and doing such a good job with them.” He praises as he bring his finger tips back up to the man’s prostate. 

Ashton’s hips jerk back and forth between Luke and the wall where he has pressed himself against to get friction to his achingly hard cock.

“Want you Luke, want you so bad.” Ashton lets out a moan and Luke bring his other hand around to palm at Ashton. “Fuck.”

“Such a good boy for me.” Luke pulls his fingers out of Ash and turns Ashton around so he can look up at him before pulling Ashton’s hard cock into his mouth.

Ashton’s hips jerk forward hard, causing Luke to gag at the sudden mouthful of cock but he doesn’t stop, even when Ashton apologizes and tries pulling away from him. Instead, Luke hollow out his cheeks as much as he can, and presses his three fingers back into Ashton’s loose hole.

Ashton settles his hands in Luke’s hair, gently tugging and pushing Luke where he knows it feels best, all the places that will push him over the edge faster.

Luke lets him because h knows that if they don’t hurry, they won’t have time before the show.

Ashton slams his head back into wall behind him as he feels the pleasure build in his stomach. Luke’s mouth is tight and hot around him and his boyfriend’s finger brush his prostate every time Ash jerks his hips. 

Within seconds, the coil in his stomach burst and he shoot ropes of cum down his boyfriend’s throat without so mochas a warning, hands tightening in Luke’s hair being the only warning Luke gets.

Ashton’s knees nearly give out as Luke pulls his mouth off of his cock with a sloppy ‘pop’ and lets his fingers slip from Ashton’s ass easily.

Luke rushes to get to his feet and places his hands on the backs of Ashton’s thighs, pulling the older man’s legs to wrap tightly around his waist and lets their hard cocks rub against each other.

“Fuck Ash….” Luke’s not sure how he managed to go so long without touching himself but now he’s solid enough o cut diamonds and he needs to cum now. “Ready baby?” 

Ashton nods his head eagerly and Luke reaches down and grips his cock tightly in his hand. He presses Ashton harder against the wall and pushes the tip against his open hole, slipping inside with little resistance.

Luke’s head falls to Ashton’s shoulder where he plant soft kisses until he’s fully sheathed inside Ashton’s warm hole.

“Fuck Ash. Always so tight for me baby,” he gives a small thrust with his hips without pulling out, easily hitting Ashton’s prostate with ease.

His boyfriend’s legs tighten around him in response and Luke moans when Ashton tightens around him.

Ashton lets his head fall back against the wall and lets out a pornagraphic moan as Luke begins to pull out before slamming back inside. 

“Wanna ride me Ash?” Luke whispers into his ear as he repeats the motion of his hips again. “Want you to ride me so bad. Want you to cum screaming my name like no one can hear us.” 

Ashton slowly wraps his arms around Luke’s neck, grips his shoulders as he slowly pulls himself up and lets his body weight and gravity pull him back down Luke’s cock. The drag of Luke’s cock makes Ashton dizzy with lust and he repeat the motion again, feeling Luke brush his prostate every time he does.

“Gonna come untouched baby?” Luke asks as he places his hands on Ashton’s hips, helping the older man ride his cock as he’s pushed harder against the wall. “Cause I’m not gonna last long.” 

Luke snaps his hips up into Ashton in an almost punishing way, hitting his prostate hard with the tip of his cock. 

“Lu, ‘M sorry I….oh fuck!” Luke snapped his hips again, wrapping a hand around the base of Ashton’s cock to prevent him from cumming. “Please let me cum. Need to cum…” 

Luke squeezes harder.

“Wait for me Ash. Wanna cum with you baby…” His hips jerk up to meets Ashton’s downward drop, hitting his prostate hard every time. “Won’t wait long baby, ‘M almost there…”

There is a sharp sting on Luke’s shoulder where Ashton has buried his teeth into the skin a bit. He lets go only when Luke’s hand releases his hard cock again. His lips dance over the mark before sucking the red skin into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Gonna mark me baby?” Luke teases with a jerk of his hips into Ashton’s prostate. “Let all of our fans know who I get to go home with at night? Let them see who I get to fuck anytime I wanna?”

He feels the coil building in his own stomach and Luke hopes Ashton is close too.

“You close baby?” He scraped his teeth along Ashton’s shoulder before he lets out a moan when the older man’s hole clenches tightly around him in response.

“So close Lu. Gonna come…” Ashton whines because Luke’s hips push up again the meet his prostate, and that is all it takes to break the coil in Ashton’s stomach. 

He moans low in his throat and buried his nose in the crock of Luke’s neck as he paint his stomach in ropes of white, sticky cum. 

Luke follows after his boyfriend when his hole clenches tightly around him, pulling his cum from his body and bringing it into Ashton’s own.

The room is filled with only the sounds of their heavy breathing as both men come down from their highs, Luke slowly pulling out of Ashton who in turn unwraps his legs from Luke’s waist.

Luke makes his way over to the sink on shaking legs and wets some paper towel there in warm water before returning to Ashton. He’s leaning against the wall heavily and Luke almost wishes they din’t have to go on stage in less than half an hour because he just wants to curl up with his boyfriend in their bunk and sleep until next winter.

But they can’t do that and they need to play this show so he slowly nudges Ash’s legs apart and cleans the cum dripping from his hole up before tossing the towel in the general direction the garbage can.

“Come on baby, we gotta get ready for our show,” Luke bends down to help Ash pull his jeans backup over his shaking legs and buttons them back up the way they should be. 

He almost feels embarrassed when he opens the door and there’s a gentleman standing there waiting impatiently but he’s too hyped up on adrenaline to care. The man just glares at the two of them before marching into the bathroom and slamming the door closed behind him.

Ashton just wraps his arms around Luke’s and hangs on tightly as the two make their way back to the green room where the other four are waiting for them.

Mikey doesn’t say a word and neither does Crystal. Calum just wrinkles his nose in disgust and JJ just looks content with the situation. ( Luke will realism that she looks like Ashton does, just fucked.) He rolls his eyes and Ash fall onto the couch besides Calum’s girlfriend. They curl up against each other and Luke and Calum can’t help their matching smiles at the two.

“Luke!” A voice barks. 

He turns to face the man that helped him earlier with soundcheck. He holds a box with Luke’s in-ears out to the tall man, who doesn’t hesitate in taking them. He brings out a seconds pair that belonged to Ashton. Luke grabbed those as well. 

The man nods curtly before stomping back out of the room.

Luke looks at Michael who just shrugs his shoulder and kisses Crystal on the cheek before getting up to grab the guitar that someone had brought him. 

He swung the strap over his neck and someone came into the room with the announcement of ‘five minutes’ on their lips before they left again.

Calum tugged JJ up to her feet and he kissed her hard, almost as a promise.

Luke reached out o Ash and tugged on his arm to get his boyfriend standing before bringing him over the table and grabbing a comb, dragging it through Ashton’s tangled locks. 

“As much as I would love for you to go on stage looking freshly fucked, I don’t think management needs to explain that to our fans just yet.” He kisses Ashton’s pouting lips before he pulls away.

“Three minutes!” Someone shouted and the four men were stumbling to get out of the room first.

JJ and Crystal followed at a much slower pace, just watching as the four men changed dynamics almost instantaneously. 

Ashton seemed to wake up from his daze and grabbed the drum sticks a stage hand held out to him. Michael put on his ‘game face’ and began fingering out notes on the neck of his guitar without playing a single chord. Calum swung the strap of his bass over his shoulder and tapped out the lines to a few songs he always played well. Luke twirled a mic between his fingers with ease and checked that the stage hands had both his acoustic and electric guitars near by for when they changed songs. 

With everything in place, someone called ‘thirty seconds’ and the lights dimmed on stage.

Michael brought Crystal forward into a soft kiss before releasing her and making his way toward the break in the curtains. 

Calum waited for Luke to place a bruising kiss on Ashton’s lips before he spun JJ around and kissed her too. 

With all the kisses being given, the other three followed where Michael had been waiting at the break in the curtains.

Ashton went out first, doing some dance thing on his way to his drum kit.

Michael followed, making his way across the stage over the the far side where he played a few notes on his electric guitar.

Calum shot out next, skipping lightly to the stop closet to the curtain break.

The three of them began playing the opening notes to the song they started every show with a Luke was handed his electric guitar and he made his way out to join the others.

“Hello Los Angeles. Welcome to the last show of our world tour! How you all feeling tonight?” Ashton voice was met with a loud wall of screams in response.

“Good, good.” Luke broke in. “As long as you’re having fun, it means we’re doing our job right.

Michael is next to speak.

“We started this journey over a decade ago and to see you guys still coming to our shows and still buying our albums means the absolute fucking world to us.” His voice is also met with a wall of screams, all high on the energy of the show.

“So, sit back, relax, and lets fucking dance,” Calum’s voice was deep in his tone before he switches to a lighter sound ing one. “This is the one that got us started. Here’s ‘She Looks So Perfect,’ 

———

Halfway through the show, they were to bring the girls on stage for the ‘big sappy moment’ as it stated on their set list.

“Before we go any further, we wanna bring out our tour girls.” Michael started. “They have been putting up with us for nearly six months on this tour and they deserve a lot of credit for all they do. For us”

Crystal and JJ are pushed on stage and they both looked surprised because neither of them have ever been on stage like this before, with all attention focused on them. 

“We are lucky to have these two because they keep us focused when we need to be, distract us when we need it…” Calum winks at JJ and she blushes deeply. Luke wishes he could just do that for Ashton, make him feel special like that. But management was against that. “No one is quite as lucky as me though because at the end of it all, I get to take JJ home with me and that’s the best part of my day.” Calum grins a little bigger.

“So to honor these two lovely ladies, we have decided on a ‘big sappy moment’ for them.” Michael quotes the set list as he looks down at the paper with a smile.

Luke looks desperately over his shoulder towards Ashton and locks eyes with him before he sees the tear fall down the other man’s cheek. 

(Luke makes a silent vow to himself that by next tour, Ashton will publicly be his and Luke will give him his very own ‘big sappy moment’ on whatever stage he can.)

The opening chords of their song ‘Best Years’ begin and Luke is lost in the music again.

———-

It’s late at night when Luke stumbles into their hotel room with Ashton barely awake on his feet trailing behind him.

He wants to just collapse on top of the king sized bed at the center of the room but he doesn’t. 

Instead, he tosses his bag somewhere to the left along with Ashton’s. He then trudges into the bathroom and flicks on the light before looking at himself in the mirror.

He looks exhausted but his eyes are bright and he catches Ashton’s tired eyes in the mirror.

He nods slowly and moves away from the door to let Luke brush past him to get them each a pair of sweats and a clean pair of boxers for the night.

They change in silence and crawl under the cover together. Ashton places his curly haired head on Luke’s chest and lets his arms drape over the younger man’s stomach. He even wedges a leg between Luke’s own and places a small kiss the Luke peck. 

“I wish I could’ve had a “big sappy moment’ for you tonight,” Luke lets out a yawn after his confession. “I don’t like hiding you from the world. I want them to know that I’m in love you…”

Ashton stiffens and Luke noses his hair gently.

“Lu…” Ashton lets the first tear slip from the corner of his eye. He’s too slow to catch it before it drops from his face and lands on Luke’s warm skin.

Without saying anything else, Luke just wraps his arms tightly around Ashton and buries them in the covers before they both drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
